1. Field
The embodiment or embodiments relate to a bio disk drive, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting brightness of an illumination device used for taking images of a bio disk and a bio disk drive using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently developed bio disk drives take images of a bio disk in a dark environment by using an image sensor, and analyze the taken images.
Therefore, a technology for adjusting brightness of an illumination device is required in order to reduce variation in analysis results caused by a difference between brightness values of the taken images.